finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Forest of Moore
The Great Forest of Moore is an ancient sentient forest of great natural power in Final Fantasy V. Bounded by mountains and ringed by lakes and rivers, it is normally accessible only by a bridge. The forest seals itself from all except those it chooses to permit access. The closest significant inhabited settlement is the town of Moore to the west of the forest. If the player lands the black chocobo in the middle of the forest in the third world they will lose it forever. Story The Forest of Moore is located on Galuf's World. It is the home of the Guardian Tree, which is vastly powerful and protected the crystals of that world. Some centuries after the worlds were split in two, humans decided to deal with evil spirits by sealing them in one tree. The concentration of evil attracted many monsters to the forest, making it a dangerous place. The tree grew twisted and corrupt by the sealed evils and became a motile, sentient being called Exdeath. Thirty years ago, he left the forest to wreak havoc on the world until the Dawn Warriors sealed him on the first world. When the power of the four crystals of Bartz's world dies, Exdeath is released from his prison and returns to Galuf's world to re-establish his power. The forest seals itself against him, but admits the Light Warriors when they bring a branch from one of its trees. They seek to reach the Guardian Tree before Exdeath, but Exdeath uses their opening to enter the forest himself and burns it to the ground. He robs the crystals from the tree after attacking the Light Warriors and Galuf dies as he tries to defeat Exdeath himself. When the worlds are recombined, much of the land occupied by the Forest of Moore is overtaken by the Desert of Shifting Sands. Only the area inhabited by the Guardian Tree remains, although the merging of the worlds seems to restore the plant life. After their quest is over, the Light Warriors meet at the Guardian Tree and promise to continue protecting the world and the crystals. Items Enemies Found inside in Galuf's World. * Galajelly * Imp * Mammon * Mini Magician * Wyrm * Crystals (boss) * Exdeath (boss) Musical themes The background music for the Forest of Moore is called "Legend of the Deep Forest," but was later renamed "As I Feel, You Feel." Other appearances Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Forest of Moore appears in the background for the Field Music Sequence for "A New World", exclusive to the iOS version. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFV Forest SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Outside) (SNES). FFV Great Forest of Moore SNES BG.PNG|Battle background (Inside Great Tree) (SNES). FFVA Forest BG.PNG|Battle background (Outside) (GBA). FFVA Great Forest of Moore BG.PNG|Battle background (Inside Great Tree) (GBA). Burning_Moore.jpg|The forest burning (iOS). Burned_Forest_of_Moore.jpg|The Great Forest of Moore after burning (iOS). FFRK Great Forest of Moore JP FFV.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Great Forest of Moore in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * In Dissidia Final Fantasy, one of Exdeath's exclusive weapons is called the Moore Branch. * In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Moore Log." Category:Locations in Final Fantasy V Moore